Kiss:The Forbidden Fruit
by InaAmakura
Summary: Well It's kinda based off inuyasha I got the idea while watching it...and for the movies thing...maybe pride and prejudice? Oh well anyways, It's a about a princess who has 6 older sisters and lives in a castle all by herself. she meets a demon later.


**Kiss: The Forbidden Fruit**

Chapter I : The Secret of Scarlet Forest

Deep within the mountains, in a castle far away, lived a princess. She was not the only princess living in the castle, she had sisters. Six older sisters. Five of her sisters were married to rich, noble, weak men and moved out when she was only 7. At the age of 10, she lived with her Father, her sister, Mari, and her furry friend, Mix, but as time passed her father passed away and her sister Mari moved out, leaving Mix and her alone in a huge castle. This girl's name was Renee.

One day Mari, Renee's sister stopped by to tell her she was getting married. As usual to a weak, rich, nobleman just as all the others. After the wedding, Renee's sisters confronted her. Worried that their poor little sister would never get married they made her go out on a blind date.

"Sister, you have to get married some time!"Said Jen the oldest of them all. The other sisters nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I'm cut out for this at all."Renee sighed.

"Oh don't be like that, here's a hand written letter addressed to you from, Prince Richard." Mari said handing her sister the letter. Renee opened the letter and read it,

"Dear my future bride,

I would like to meet and talk with you in the Scarlet Forest, please come by after you sister's wedding I'll be waiting!" So Renee did, only to please her sisters though.

"Ah, you must be Princess Renee DeSautlie! I am Prince Richard, most people call me Richie however."

"Renee is fine."Renee said as she looked off into the woods.

"Renee, my dear will you please accept this ring?"Richard said tried to propose.

"I...I...I'm sorry as an 17 year old I can't justify in the laws of marriage yet, you'll just have to pick someone else!" Renee shouted as she ran off into the dangerous forest.

Prince Richard got up and got out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. Then he sung a bird tune, and swoosh came a bird. However, it wasn't just any bird it was a messenger bird. A letter had been sent to Renee's sisters.

"Hm...I can't just have anyone you know."Prince Richard said with a smirk as he got on his horse and followed into the woods.

"Gee, That was a mega headache!"Renee shouted as she took hiding in a cave, "He's probably looking for so I'll just stay in here...though I wonder is it safe to stay here for that long?" Renee thought back to a time when things were happier when her dad was living. She remember that her dad told her never to stay in Scarlet Forest when night falls, that's when the demons come out. Luckily Renee always went to bed at 7:00 pm so she never saw nightfall. Thinking about a time so long ago made Renee drift off into a sleep mode. When she awoke, Night had fallen.

"Holy! Oh no how am I supposed to get home now!"She yelled quietly. Suddenly a large roar was heard and the cave started to move and tremble.

"What's going on..?...Wait..No— It can't be!" She said sitting in shock. Yes it was true the cave was a demon at night! A man-eating cave! Renee hurried out, but was too late the opening closed and just when she had lost all hope a flash of white jumped out and torn the Cave demon apart.

"Your not hurt are you, human?"The man said as he stood before Renee.

"N-no. I'm okay."Renee said as she tried to get up, not realizing she hurt her ankle when she was running from the arrogant prince.

"Okay maybe my ankle is a little hurt."She said sighing.

"Hmhp..Let me take a look, human." He said bending down to see. This man was not human, but demon. He had long silver hair in a pony tail, red eyes, tannish skin. He wore a kimonoish outfit and carried a sword. He was handsome! Nothing at all like the demons in the picture books she had been read to when she was six. Was this man really a demon!


End file.
